Limit of My Imagination
by RJWilow
Summary: Ecchi Story about different couples and how they interact.
1. Chapter 0

Rayanne Dyer

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Height: 5 foot 11 inches

Weight: 155 pounds

Looks: Short reddish brown hair, shaved on the sides and slightly poofy with the bangs. Fairly pale skin and bright hazel eyes. Usually dresses in long tank tops or T-shirts with tights and tennis shoes. Carries around a small tan bag for a purse.

Breast Size: 38DD

Job: Unemployed

Darren Bass

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Height: 6 foot

Weight: 270

Looks: Very fit man with slightly tan skin. Black shaggy hair that reaches almost the middle of his back, usually kept up in a bun, braided, or down with a van dyke beard. Bright ocean eyes. Usually dresses in polo or button up shirts, with slacks or shorts with work boots.

Dick Size: 8 inches long 2 inches thick

Job: Bartender at a Nightclub

Courtney Caldwell

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Height: 5 foot 6 inches

Weight: 190

Looks: Long red hair with curls and waves throughout it, ending at her hips, usually down. Slightly tanned skin covered in freckles with golden brown eyes. Usually wears nice party shirts with black tights and shorts and fur boots.

Breast Size: 40D

Job: Barista at a Coffee Shop

Shea Dawson

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Height: 5 foot 10 inches

Weight: 135

Looks: Pale skin. Neatly cut, light brown hair with dark brown eyes. A beauty mark below the left side of his lip on his chin. Usually dresses in nice T-shirts with either a scarf or hat and dark blue jeans with black work shoes.

Dick Size: 4 inches long 1.5 inches thick

Job: Code Checker at a Tech Company

Gabriela Zavala

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Height: 5 foot 3 inches

Weight: 145

Looks: Pale skin with brown, wavy hair that she keeps at shoulder length. Brown eyes with some moles on her skin. Usually wears large turtle necks or sweaters with shorts or jeans and small platform shoes.

Breast Size: N/A

Job: Freelance Photographer

Ava Summers

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Height: 5 foot 6 inches

Weight: 150

Looks: Fit woman with dark brown skin, and short black hair, growing back from it being shaved off. Green eyes. She usually wears tank tops with shorts or active wear.

Breast Size: 34B

Job: Personal Trainer

Curt Caldwell

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Height: 6 foot 1 inch

Weight: 280

Looks: Slightly tan skin with shaved brown hair and brown eyes. Usually in nice dress clothes or a suit.

Dick Size: 6 inches long 1.5 inches thick

Job: Businessman


	2. Chapter 1

He smacked her nude ass as she stood on all fours leaned over the side of the couch. A smirk grew across his face as she moaned from another hit.

"Ray Ray. You're showing your naughty side again." He took off his shirt and dropped his shorts.

She moaned from being spanked again, "I love it when you smack my ass, Babe."

He positioned himself behind her and bent down. He became eye level with her vagina. The lips were dripping wet when he rubbed her fingers between them. She bit her lower lip with a moan. He closed his eyes and pressed his face against her, inserting his tongue. Her moans became loud as her legs moved a bit. His fingers played and pulled on her clit. Sucking as hard as he could on her pussy, he let go and stood back up.

"Still as sweet as ever." He rubbed his hard cock with the juices from his mouth. "Did you do what I told you to?"

"I drank the gallon of water like you said."

"Do you have to pee?"

"Very badly Darren."

"Good!" He shoved his cock deep inside her pussy. The force made her lose grip on the arm of the couch, pushing her stomach up against it. "Fuck! Your bladder is squishing my cock." He started to pull out only to slam in again. She moaned loudly. "Grab your underwear and bite onto it, because you're about to become really loud."

Rayanne reached for her underwear in her shorts on the floor. As her fingertips touched, he slammed into her again. She moaned and pulled her hand back a bit.

"Come on. Hurry up. You don't want to pee the couch do you?"

She grabbed the underwear and stuffed it into her mouth, allowing herself to still breath easily. He grabbed her hips and yanked them back, watching her ass bounce off of him with every thrust. He smacked her ass again, making her moans louder.

"I'll make you a deal. If you don't pee before I'm satisfied, I won't have to punish you. Sound good?"

Ray nodded her head.

"Good!" he slammed deep into her again, almost pushing her off the couch. She winced from her full bladder being pushed on.

He slowly started to thrust deep inside of her. Everytime he was fully inside, he would spank her hard, watching her ass slowly turn red from his hand.

"You love it when I punish you right?" He grabbed her hips and pounded quickly into her. "Fuck you're squeezing tight!"

He continued to pound, grabbing the back of her neck and lifting her up a bit. Her full stomach of water was bulged out and jiggling with every thrust. The underwear in her mouth was becoming drenched from her drool.

He pulled out and sat on the couch. Grabbing her shoulder, he led her down to sit on his cock. She put her feet up on the couch, spreading her legs as he pushed her down onto his eight inch, thick cock.

He reached and started to play with her clit. "You getting close to peeing yet?" He used his other hand to hold onto her thigh as he trusted up into her. Her back arched a little. He pulled the underwear from her mouth, "Did you just cum?" She nodded. "Ya? You just came from almost pissing yourself?" He grabbed both of her thighs and started to thrust deep inside of her. "You're just a fucking pee slut aren't you?"

"Yes…" she moaned.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you say it."

"Yes!" She grabbed her own breasts and started to yank on her nipples.

"Say the whole thing you whore!"

"I'm a fucking pee slut! I'm a fucking pee slut!"

He pushed her onto the floor, her hips still on the couch, and slammed back into her. He continued spanking her, matching the sound of his balls slapping against her clit.

"You like it when I'm rough with you? Huh?"

"Yes! Please hurt me more Master! Punish me!"

His sucked on his thumb before slowly down his thrusts. He rubbed his spit soaked thumb against her asshole before pushing it in, using her anal cavity as a handle. She screamed a little.

"Ow! That's my ass!"

He spanked her again, causing her moans to return. "Everytime I spank you, you tighten around my thumb and cock. You just love being spanked."

He started to pound her again. Her head was being pushed against the floor as she tried not to slide away from the couch.

"You're just a slut! My whore! You're nothing more than my play thing!"

"Yes Master!"

He started moving his thumb inside of her as his cock continued to pound. "Look at this! You're moaning more because of your ass being played with! You fucking whore!"

He removed his thumb and grabbed her hips, increasing his speed.

"I'm going to pee!" she yelled as a small puddle of drool formed next to her face. "Please let me go pee! I can't hold it any long!"

"I'm so close and you're squeezing me really tight! Fuck!" His nails dug into her skin a little as he slammed in her, causing a clapping sound to over power her moans.

"I… I can't!" A stream of piss started to flow from her, covering the couch and floor in clear pee. Her body tightened up as her legs started to twitch in pleasure.

"Cumming!" He yelled as he slammed deep into her, sliding her across the floor. Five hard thrusts before he held his cock all the way inside of her.

Her twitching slowly stopped as she was pushed through her own drool puddle. He let go of her and pulled out, dropping her hips to the floor, letting her lay in her own piss. His dick twitched a bit as it slowly fell completely flat. He stood over her, out of breath.

"You were really close to holding it. Did you get hurt?"

She lifted her head and looked at him, turning on her side, "No… I… I'm fine."

He walked over to the dining table and grabbed a small vibrator. He lifted her legs up above her head and put the three inch vibrator in her. Strapping it on her like underwear, he flipped the switch on. She screamed in pleasure as her feet kicked from the sudden pleasure. He slowly put her legs back down.

"You might want to take a shower now. I'll clean up and then I'll check in on you. If you don't remove that vibrator until I say you can, I'll give you a reward."

"Why Darren?" she asked as her hands rubbed against the outside of the underwear.

"You lost the bet. This is your punishment."

He helped her stand and watched as she waddled into the bathroom. After letting the water get hot, she climbed inside and sat on the floor. The vibrator was still tickling her insides, swirling the cum inside. She let the water soak her hair and wash all the pee off of her. As she grabbed the body wash, the curtain moved open a little. Darren sat on the floor next her outside of the tub.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled, "Yep."

"Did I go too rough again?"

"Just a little. My face really hurts right now."

"Let me see." She tilted her head for him to see the side that was pressed against the floor. "There's no red marks fortunately. You can ice it when you get out that way it wont swell."

"Alright," she washed her legs.

"So. What did you think? It was your first time doing pee torture."

"I feel… like… maybe we can do it again… but, it would be on special occasions. I don't want to do it all the time."

He smiled, "Alright. That's fair." He leaned back against the wall, "One of these days we'll find a fetish that you love and I'll fuck you with it almost every time."

She giggled, "I know, but…"

"Is something wrong?"

"It's been almost a year since we've been trying these different things, and… we haven't found one that I really like yet."

He kissed her cheek, "Don't worry. If you don't have a fetish, that's fine. I still enjoy regular sex with you."

"Really?"

"Of course! You're so fucking hot already! You don't need to be tied up for me to see that."

She blushed, "Darren…"

"If you didn't want me to do any of this stuff, you know that you can tell me to stop right?"

She nodded, "Yes, but… It's your fetish. How can I say no to that?"

"Will you still let me tie you up once in a while and call you names?"

"Yes…"

"And how about stuffing your underwear inside of you while I fuck you?"

She nodded.

"And how about pretending you rape you on the holidays?"

"Of course."

He smiled, "Then I'm happy. If you asked me to stop trying new things on you right now, as long as I had those three main things, I'm happy with our sex life."

She smiled and looked down at her body, "Thank you… but I'm fine with trying new things for now. You know my boundaries and I'm glad that you've been respecting them. If you want to keep trying new things then I'll be happy to."

He kissed her forehead, "You have made me that happiest man alive right now."

She giggled, "I'm glad. So…"

"Yes?"

"What about this thing?" She spread her legs open to show the vibrator.

"Is it still going?"

"Yes, but I think that I've become more accustomed to it."

"That's fine. Just wear it for the rest of the day and do what you normally do. When I return from work tonight I'll remove it and treat you."

"What will the treat be?"

"Something that I know that you like," he kissed her cheek. "I better get ready for work."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

They locked lips for three, deep kisses before he stood up and left the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 2

Darren entered their apartment and locked the door behind him. "Hey. I'm back." Waiting for a response that never came, he walked into the bedroom and found Rayanne asleep on the bed. The vibrator was still in her and still humming on the lowest setting. She wore an oversized T-shirt and nothing else as she fell asleep on top of the bed. A smirk grew across Darren's face.

"Poor little Ray Ray, falling asleep before I got home. How cute."

He removed his clothes before sitting next to her on the bed. She laid on her stomach with an arm off the bed. Turning off the vibrator, he removed it. Opening a drawer next to the bed, he pulled out a vibrating bead and straddled her thighs and ass. His cum started to ooze out of her pussy. Slowly pushing the bead in, he made sure not to wake her. Stroking his cock a bit to get hard, he dropped some spit on the tip and spread it down the shaft. He pushed the head up to her opening and grabbed her ass hard as he slammed his cock inside of her.

Her eyes shot open as she screamed in a bit in fear. She looked behind to see Darren. "When… when did you get home?" she asked.

"A few minutes ago." He flipped on the bead and watched her reaction. She bit her lower lip as her hand gripped onto the side of the bed. Her eyes closed as her vagina gripped tighter on his cock. "That's just making my harder Babe." He leaned forward and pushed his cock deep inside, not fast, but hard.

She moaned as her face was pushed into her pillow. He held it like that for a bit before increasing the speed on the vibrator. He started to pound deep inside of her, using the bounce of the bed to help him go fast.

"I'm going to oragasm!" she yelled as her feet lifted in the air a bit, tightening her legs and pussy around him even more. Her back arched up a bit. He pushed on her lower back to force her back down.

"I… I… I can't…"

"You really tight right now. Fuck!"

He kept his speed and didn't let up.

"I… I'm…" her speech faded as no sounds came from her screaming face.

"Fuck you're sexy when you look like that."

Her toes curled as her feet kicked up and down a little, she struggled not to hit him in the ass.

"I can't keep this up much longer." He dug his fingertips into her back a little. "I'm going to finish!" He pushed his cock all the way inside of her, lifting her ass up a bit. "Cumming!" His dick throbbed as his hot sperm rushed deep inside of her. Her face down in the bed as her legs and hand that was grabbing the side of the bed twitched.

He thrusted a few more times before holding it deep again. "Crap! It's still coming out!"

His cum started to drip from her vagina with his cock still deep inside. He slowly pulled out before turning off the vibrating bead. He fell to the floor, laying on his back out of breath.

"Damn! That was fast!"

She laid there as cum spewed from her quivering vagina.

"I… I can't breathe," he said sitting up, leaning against the wall.

"I can't feel my lower half," she said.

He smirked, "I'll take that as I did a good job then."

Once he had caught his breath, he carried her to the bathroom and put her in a shower. He cleaned up the bed before checking up on her.

"Did you get the vibrator out yet?" he opened the curtain a bit.

"No. I don't have any strength left to push it out," she had two fingers inside of her, trying to get it out.

"First of all, that's fucking hot. Second, let me help." He grabbed the shower head and brought it down to her, turning it upside down he pushed it up against her vagina.

She bit her lip with a moan as the water filled her vagina.

"It's hurts!"

He pulled it away and watched as the water squirted out of her, reaching the far wall of the shower. The bead shot out of her and bounced around the tub, stopping at the drain stopper. Her turned off the water and picked up the bead.

"There you are you stubborn bead you." He placed it on the counter behind him. "Let's put you to bed."

He carried her to bed and wrapped her up in the blankets before joining on the other side. He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Lightly kissing the back of her neck, he said, "I love you Rayanne."

She smiled, "I love you too, Darren."


	4. Chapter 3

Every Saturday, early afternoon, Rayanne meets up with her friends at Cornered Lantern, a restaurant near the ocean for family outings and cocktail parties. She was led to the outside area as her three friends waved at her. No one was outside and only a few people were inside. They always went before the lunch rush and right after the breakfast chaos.

"Hey!" she smiled as she sat down in the remaining chair.

"We ordered you a virgin mary," Courtney said, "Because we're here for exciting news!"

Rayanne smiled as she sipped on her drink, "Really? What is it?"

"Well…" Courtney started.

"Hey bitch! Shut it! This is Gabbie's story! Don't steal her gawd damn thunder," Shea said as he took a drink of his sex on the beach.

"Drama queen," Courtney said before sipping on her red wine.

"And proud of it!" he yelled back.

"Gabbie, before they have a cat fight, what's your news?" Ray asked.

Gabbie fiddled with the salt around her martinie as a blush covered her face. "Well… Ava and I have finally done it."

Courtney and Shea yelled in excitement as Ray clapped her hands.

"Congrats," Ray said.

"Ya! Good for you girl," Shea said.

"So! Give us the dets!"

Gabbie looked at her hands, "Well…"

LAST NIGHT

Gabbie sat on Ava's lap as they were locked in lips. They pulled apart with their tongue out. They had long forgotten what was on the screen.

"Gab," Ava started, "Do you think that we can go all the way tonight?"

Gabbie blushed up, "Ava… you know… that…"

Ava pulled her close into a hug, "I love you with all my heart Gabriela. I know that you haven't done anything before and I know that my experience frightens you a bit but I promise you this." They looked into each others eyes, "If at any time you want to stop, I will stop. I will go at your pace and make sure that it is enjoyable for you."

"Ava…"

"We have been dating for a few months now and I think that we're ready. Do you trust me?"

Gabbie closed her eyes for a bit before saying, "Yes. I trust you."

Ava's eyes beamed as she pulled her into a tight hug. "I promise that I'll be gentle with you."

"Thank you."

Ava kissed Gabbie's neck and slowly lifted her shirt up. Taking it off, she wrapped her arms around her as she continued to kiss her neck and shoulder. Her tongue traced up her neck, tickling her ear lobe. Ava lightly bit the lobe. "Does that feel good?" Gabbie gave a small nod. "May I continue?" She nodded again.

Ava laid Gabbie down on the couch. She traced down her body with her finger tips.

"You're so beautiful Gabbie."

She blushed up and covered her face, "Don't say such weird things like that. It's embarrassing."

Ava kneeled on the ground as her tongue licked her nipples. Gabbie moaned a bit, still covering her face with her arms.

"Your nipples are such a nice pink color."

"Ava…"

She cupped her mouth around it and stuck her tongue out to lick the sides. She sucked, pulling in most of her boob into her mouth. Kneading the nipple with the back of her teeth, she massaged her other breast with her hand.

"Ah! That's!" Gabbie started to moan a bit.

Pulling her mouth off, there was a small suction release pop that made Ava smile. Her tongue left a trail down her body, stopping at her shorts. Her fingers curled into the shorts before she slowly pulled them down. She left them at her knees.

"I see that you go all natural."

Gabbie covered her vagina with her hands, "That's embarrassing."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Gabbie looked into Ava's eyes. She showed sadness in them. Gabbie removed her hands, "I trust you."

Taking off the shorts and underwear all the way, Avan sat her on the couch, her legs spread open. She sat between her legs and rubbed her inner thighs. She kissed her thighs before her finger pushed through the hair and rubbed on her clit. Gabbie moaned and closed her legs.

"Gab, I can't continue if you have my arm trapped like this."

"But it feels weird."

Ava looked at her in shock, "Have you never played with yourself before?"

Gabbie shook her head no, "Never."

"That's why." She pulled her arm away from her and stood up. "Then let me educate you a bit." She stripped down and sat down next to Gabbie. She propped her legs up as well, "Do what I do alright?"

Gabbie nodded. Ava put her fingertips on her clit and watched as she followed. She moved her fingers a little on it and slowly increased her speed. "Go at your own pace on this part. Some people like it slower than others."

Gabbie moaned a little as she looked down at her fingers playing with her clit.

"Does it feel good?"

Gabbie nodded, "It kind of tickles."

"Try moving your hand a little faster," Ava closed her legs and went back to focusing on Gabbie. Gabbie increased the speed a little as he moans got louder.

"See. Sex isn't scary." Ava started to kiss Gabbie's neck again as her hand played with her nipple.

"It feels… good…"

Ava got up and sat back down between Gabbie's legs. "You're really wet down here. It looks like I can just slide a finger right in, no problem." Her middle finger poked at the opening of Gabbie's vagina before slowly entering.

Gabbie stopped playing with her clit as she felt the knuckles of Ava's hand press against her. "Did… you…"

Ava looked at her, "Should I have not?! I can stop if you want me to!"

"I… it kind of hurts…"

"If I make it feel better can I continue?" Ava asked.

Gabbie nodded, "Okay."

Ava pushed her face up against Gabbie's clit. Her tongue flicked the clit inside of Ava's mouth. Gabbie started to moan again. Ava slowly pulled her finger out and then pushed it back in with the same speed. Slowly increasing her speed, she pulled her mouth away and watched as Gabbie was biting onto her finger moaning loudly.

"Feel good now?"

"I… I feel like I… I need to pee…"

"That just means that you're getting close to cumming. Don't let your legs close for as long as you can. Trust me, fighting back will feel so good when it finally gets you."

Ava increased her speed again with her finger and played with her clit with her other hand.

"I…" Gabbie's legs shot open as three fast squirts came shooting out of her and onto Ava's face. "Ah! I'm so sorry." Gabby sat up and used her shirt to wipe down Ava's face.

Ava smiled and hugged her close, "Ah! I'm so happy!"

"Why?"

"Because I got to watch you cum first hand, and you're a squirter! That's a big turn on for me."

"Wait… what?"

Ava kissed Gabbie passionately. "I love you so much Gabbie."

"I love you too Ava."


	5. Chapter 4

"Ah! That's so cute!" Courtney said.

"You two are really made for each other," Shea said.

"That sounds really sweet."

"A lot better than my first time," Courtney said.

"Really? What was that like?" Gabbie asked.

"You really want to hear the story?" she asked.

"Even if we said no, you would still say it at this point," Shea said.

"And you're correct. It was back in high school…"

SIX YEARS AGO

Courtney was pushed up against the boys lockers as her legs were wrapped tight around a boy named Mason. Their lips were locked tight.

"Happy seventeenth birthday," he said as he pulled her shirt up behind her head.

"Ya. Thanks."

He lifted her bra before unzipping his pants and pulling out his hard cock. Moving over her underwear, he wiggled the head at her entrance.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Ya. Just shove it in me."

"Alright."

He leaned into her, pushing his cock all the way into her vagina. She dug her nails into his back.

"Does it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts!" she yelled, "It's my first time!"

"Do you want me to move?"

She nodded, "It should start feeling good at some point right?"

"I think so." He started to move his hips, grinding his cock into her. Increasing in speed, not noticing her reactions or feelings. "Does it feel good yet?"

"A little," her breathing was deeper than normal.

He pulled out and set her down. "Flip over." She leaned against the lockers with her ass up at him. He rubbed his cock against the opening again before shoving it deep inside of her. He instantly increased his speed, gripping at her hips, unable to keep a beat. "This feels great."

She moaned under her breaths as the pain was still slightly there. He pulled out and rubbed his cock for a good minute before cumming on her ass.

"Man that felt good. I'm drained."


	6. Chapter 5

"You didn't even get to finish?" Ray asked.

Courtney shook her head no as she took a drink of her wine.

"No wonder you're always moody," Shea said.

"I finish now thank you very much!"

"That sounds bad. Like the complete opposite of mine," Gabbie said.

"Looking back, the only reason that I wanted to lose it so bad was because there was a rumor that the guy I liked only went out with experienced girls, but that was false. Isn't that right Shea."

He giggled, "I remember your face like it was yesterday."

"I kind of remember it, but not much," Gabbie said.

"I'm honestly not sure what you're talking about."

"It's your story Shea," Courtney said.

"Well, first off, the guy was gay. He started that rumor so no girls would go after him, but that didn't last long. He was actually my first."

"Are you going to tell us the story?" Gabbie asked.

"Sure. So he laid me down on his bed and kissed me and the next thing I knew, we were in Hawaii and there were palm trees everywhere. We ran down the beach and walked across the water and onto a rainbow that led us up into the clouds where we met magical leprechauns that road on dancing dolphins."

"What kind of bull shit story is this?" Courtney asked.

"It's my story and I'm sticking with it."

"Were you on acid?" Ray asked.

"I'm hurt by your words. That's truly what happened."

"Anyway, you're up Ray," Courtney said.

"What?"

"We've all said our stories, now it's your turn."

"Ya spill it girl," Shea said.

"Um… well… you all know that I've only been with Darren."

"We know all that boring stuff, just get to the good parts."

"Ok, well, it was back during Senior year of high school…"

FIVE YEARS AGO

Darren stood with his shorts down and cock out as Ray laid with her shorts and underwear on one leg. They were in the gym storage room during volleyball practice. He was jacking off the the site of Ray fingering herself.

"Are you close yet?" she asked.

"No," he moaned, "I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to finish before they come in here."

"But you have to?"

"If you would let me stick it in, I would cum almost instantly."

Her fingers stopped as she looked at him, "Darren… you know…"

He kissed her leg, "I promise that I'll be gentle and I'll use protection. Please. Just let me stick it in for a little bit."

She looked into his eyes, "Just for a minute."

"Really?" he asked, rubbing his cock against her entrance.

"Condom! You have to use a condom."

"Right sorry." He stepped back and pulled one from his bag that was neck to him.

"Why do you always have condoms on you?" she asked.

"I wasn't sure when you would be ready so I wanted to make sure that I was always prepared."

"Seems to me like you just always wanted sex."

He rubbed his covered cock against her clit, "That's what's going through every guy's mind right now at our age."

"Then are you just with me for the sex?"

He looked at her, "No I'm not. I've liked you way before I had these urges."

"Really?"

He slowly put the tip of his cock inside of her. She moaned loudly. He covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh! They will hear you."

He continued to push himself inside of her and rested when he reached the base. He kissed her and pulled her tongue into his mouth. He started to move his cock a little inside, slowly at first. He quickly increased his speed and moved his face away to breath better. Ray covered her mouth with her hand.

"Does it feel good to you?"

She nodded, "It hurts a little because you're so big. It's a lot different from when you finger me."

"You're really tight around my cock right now. It feels really good inside of you."

"I'm glad."

He grabbed her hips a little as he thrusted a little harder, "I'm really close right now."

"Right there. Where you're hitting me feels really good."

"I'll go as long as I can so please cum with me."

Only a minute later, Darren pulled on Ray's hips and held her close against his base. She bit her hand as he did. He thrusted twice more before pulling out, the condom sagging off of his cock full of cum. He dropped to his knees.

"That felt… amazing…"

Ray stood up and put her underwear and shorts back on. "Your practice should be done any second. You should hurry up and get dressed and back out there."

"Right," he pulled the condom off and tied it.


	7. Chapter 6

"I remember the whole 'Condom in the Gym Storage Room' rumor at the school! That was you?" Courtney asked.

Ray nodded, "They never did find out that it was us though."

"The principal almost canceled Prom because of you two," Shea said.

Ray giggled, "But he didn't."

"My story seems so plain next to yours Ray," Gabbie said.

"No it's not. We both lost our first times to people that we love, unlike these two."

"Hey!" Courtney said.

"Guilty as charged," Shea replied.

"Speaking of Prom, do you remember it?" Courtney asked.

"I remember holding your hair back as you puked," Ray said, "And that's how our wonderful friendship blossomed."

"You're welcome by the way."

"Why? Do you have a juicy story to tell during Prom?" Shea asked.

"Perhaps, but I'm not spilling unless you do."

"Alright, well, the room glowed with sparkles as we were laying in a field of clover in the middle of nowhere. The breeze was sweet with the smell of strawberries."

"Okay stop!" Courtney said, "I don't need another one of your bullshit stories."

"It's not bullshit. It's what actually happened."

"So… shrooms?" Ray asked.

"I am offended, again!"

"Did you go with anyone to Prom Gabbie?" Ray asked.

She shook her head, "I never went."

"What? Why?" Ray asked.

"Ya! Prom is a magical night!" Courtney said.

"Says the person who brought alcohol in with her," Ray said.

"Ya. Magical."

"I was the outcast at the time so I didn't want to go with no friends," Gabbie said.

Courtney threw her arms around her, "Our poor little Gabbie!"

"I'm sorry. If we were friends back then then you could have gone with me," Ray said with a smile.

"You went with Darren and won Prom Prince and Princess," Shea said.

"She still could have come with us."

"Who won King and Queen again?" Gabbie asked.

"Stacey and Kace," Courtney said.

"That's right! Their campaign was that they were the couple with the rhyming names," Shea said.

"I hated them so much!" Courtney said.

"I think we all did," Shea said.

"Ray for sure," Gabbie said.

"How did you know that?" Ray asked.

Gabbie looked at her friends almost like she was caught in trouble, "Because it's kind of hard to forget what she did to you and Darren."

"Right," Shea said.

"Sorry about that Ray," Courtney said.

"It's fine," Ray smiled, "That bitch is in the past now."

"And changing the subject," Shea clapped his hands together, "Any happy stories to tell?"

"I got a small raise at work," Courtney said, still sounding on egg shells because of Ray.

"Oh, that's good."

"That means that you could be coming close to a promotion," Gabbie said.

"Right. I'm pretty excited. What about you Ray? Any news on the job hunt?"

Ray sighed before smiling again, returning to normal, "Sadly no. I haven't been able to get a job yet. It's going on three months and it's frustrating."

"Don't give up, you'll find something," Shea said.

"Ya, just because you quit a great job to follow your dreams of writing doesn't mean that you won't be able to find a part time job?" Courtney said.

"Ouch Courtney," Gabbie said, "I could feel that blow from here."

"And not the fun type of blowing either," Shea said.

Courtney's phone went off, "Looks like that's my que to go." She stood up, "See you all next week, and Ray. Good luck on the job search. I really mean that."


	8. Chapter 7

Darren was sitting on the couch with sleep in his eyes when Ray got home. "How was your lunch?"

"Bad," she replied as she slammed her bag down on the table.

"Did you forget to eat again?" he asked, watching her walk over to him.

"Did you sleep alright?" she asked.

"I woke up a few minutes ago so I'm going to say yes." She got on her knees in front of him and pulled down his boxers. "Hey, wait now! What's this?"

"I'm pissed so you better just shut up," she pulled his cock out and licked up the shaft, making it hard. She wrapped her mouth around the head and started to move down it, taking just over half before coming back up. Her hands played with his balls as she continued to suck him.

"I don't know what happened but I love this," he gave a slight moan.

She continued sucking him, changing between deep thrusts and playing with his head and inserting her tongue in his pee hole.

"If you keep doing that then I'm going to cum for sure."

She slowly pulled her head off of him and stood up. She dropped her tights a bit and leaned against the wall. Her hand spread the lips on her vagina. "Fuck me."

He smirked. He stood up, and rubbed his throbbing cock between her ass cheeks. "Are you really that wet from just sucking my cock?" He shoved his cock all the way inside of her. She moaned loudly as he did. "You're just a cock slut aren't you?"

"Yes," she said.

He started to move giving no mercy and going straight into hard pounds. He gripped onto her hips and yanked them back towards his on every thrust. "But you're just my cock slut, right?"

"Yes."

"Say it!"

"I'm only your cock slut! I love it when you pound my wet pussy with your huge cock!"

"Now that's the way a sex slave talks!" He grabbed her hands and pulled them back. He continued to slam deep inside of her as her face was pressed up against the wall. "Spread your ass open for me."

She grabbed her cheeks and pulled them open.

"That's a great sight." His finger tip toyed with the outside of her asshole.

"Darren…"

"Don't worry. I know that it only feels good when I play with the outside." He continued to thrust deep inside, making his ball sack clap against her clit.

"I'm so close!" she said.

"I'm close too!"

"Just… just a little more… please…"

He grabbed her hips against and started to thrust deep and fast inside of her.

"I'm…" she started to scream out of pleasure as her legs started to tremble a bit.

"Cumming!" he pushed deep inside of her, pushing her face hard into the wall. He gave three more hard thrusts before holding it deep again.

Her body started to slip down the wall as he pulled his cock out of her. A few remaining drops dripped from his cock onto her ass. She fell to her knees as cum oozed from her pussy.

"Where did that come from?" Darren asked as he put his cock back in his shorts and sat back down on the couch. She slowly stood on her feet, legs still shaking and walked towards the bathroom. "Hey, Ray… are you okay?" He followed.

She closed the door in his face before turning on the shower.

He knocked on the door. "Ray?"

She started to cry as she sat with the water running on her head.

"Hey Ray," he knocked harder, "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He turned the knob and stepped inside. "Babe. What's wrong?" He moved the curtain before getting down at her eye level. He reached in and grabbed her hand. "Please tell me. Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head. "Then what is it?"

"Stacey was brought up today at the brunch."

"Why?"

"We were talking about Prom."

"I see." He slightly tightened his grip on her hand, "Are you still mad at me for that?"

She shook her head, "No, but it still got to me. I'm not sure why it hurt so much after all these years."

"I'm sorry that I ever did that to you," he kissed her cheek, getting his head wet, "I love you Rayanne, and no one else."

She nodded, "I love you too Darren."


	9. Chapter 8

It was a normal night at work for Darren. Girls had been hitting on him left and right, asking for his number. He had easily served over two-hundred drinks in the past five hours. The music was loud and the lights were flashing. The scene at Glow Hole is normally fresh 21 year olds to 27 year olds, with a few people in their 30's trying to be cool. Darren stepped outside in the back alley for his break. He has messages from Ray wishing him a good night and that she loved him. He put his phone back before taking a sip of water.

"It's quiet back here." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a deep puff before blowing it out. "I should really quit." He tapped the ashes onto the ground. There was a pile of buds and ash next to the wall and cement bench that was formed into the wall and ground.

A few minutes passed, and a cigarette later, he walked back inside to continue working. He started mixing drinks, smiling at everyone.

"Can I have a Sex on the Beach?" a girl asked with a wink.

He mixed up the drink and gave it to her, "There ya go."

"How about a light beer and your phone number?" a girl asked.

He popped the cap off of a beer and gave it to her, "Here's your beer."

"And how about your number?"

"Sorry but no."

He was use to turning girls down. Even if he said that he had a girlfriend they would keep flirting with him.

Darren returned home around four in the morning. He took off his shoes, pants, and shirt before flopping down on the bed next to Ray. She sat up and pulled the blanket over his tired body. Kissing his forehead and turned back over to go back to sleep. He scooted up close to her, wrapped his arm around her, and soon fell asleep as well.

Ray woke up to Darren's ass pressed up against her back. She stood up, went pee, and sat on the couch. Her phone dinged. She opened it up into the group chat between her, Courtney, Gabbie, and Shea.

'Hey all! Don't forget about next weekend! Did everyone get their days off?' CC

'I did!' GZ

'I'm putting in the request today.' SD

'Darren did.' RD

'Sweet! Curt and I are so excited!' CC

'I can't wait! Ava and I are going to have to go shopping for it though.' GZ

'I might have to buy a new bikini too.' RD

'Want to come with? We can pick you up.' GZ

'Sure. Sounds fun.' RD

'Can I join you girls?' SD

'A boy going bikini shopping?' CC

'Sure. You can be my date!' RD

'Yay!' 'You are going to look sexy AF after I'm done with you.' SD

'Yay! Double date! How does tomorrow sound?' GZ

'I'm free as always.' RD

'Sounds good to me!' SD

'Ah! I'm left out!' CC

'Sorry girl!' 'But you have a rich man! You have to take the hits some time.' SD

'G2G start breakfast. Text me the dets later.' RD

'Alright! Bye.' GZ

'Bye Girl!' SD

'See ya!' CC


	10. Chapter 9

Curt walked through the door to his house and called inside, "I'm home."

"I'm up in the bedroom!" Courtney yelled back down.

A smile grew on his face before climbing the stairs. He opened the door to the master bedroom. The lights were off with fake candles spread around the room. The bed was neatly made as Courtney was laying on it in sexy, hot pink, lingerie.

"Welcome back, Lover."

He smiled, "What's all this for?"

She stood up, "Well, it's been a while since we've had sex." She walked up to him and tip toed her fingers up his chest, "So, I thought that tonight would be a great night so I ran out and got some more condoms."

"Well aren't you just a good little wife."

"Why don't you go into the bathroom, get undressed and wash your hands and then meet me back out here?" She licked the outside of his shirt over his nipple. "Sound good?"

He grabbed her chin, leaning her head back for a kiss. "I won't be long."

Courtney got back on the bed as Curt went to prepare. He walked out nude with his hands fully dry. He laid on the bed next to Courtney. Their lips quickly locked together as he rubbed her breasts and teased her nipples. Her hand traced around on his ass before she slid down and grabbed onto his half hard dick. She slowly rubbed on it, allowing it to get fully hard.

His hands traced down her body, rubbing on her clit. Their tongues danced between each others mouths. She sat up and removed her underwear. Getting on top of him, she licked his cock as he licked her clit. She wrapped her mouth around his cock, playing with the head and balls. His thumb started to rub on her clit as he licked between her lips. She moaned, vibrating the inside of her mouth around his cock.

She increased her speed as he pressed his whole face against her, stuffing his tongue deep inside of her vagina. She started to shake her head a little around his head before he trusted up an came deep in her mouth. Her vagina tightened before spraying a little on his face. His dick dropped from her mouth as she swallowed the last of his cum. He flipped her on her back and positioned himself above her. Grabbing a condom from the drawer, he rubbed his cock to get fully hard again. He slipped the condom on before slowly pushing his cock deep inside of Courtney. She moaned and wrapped her legs and arms around him.

They locked lips again before he started to thrust. Her head went back as she moaned. He bit and kissed her neck. Slowly increasing his speed, he shifted forward to get deeper inside of her. He licked her nipples as they jiggled from the pounding. He bit on one of them while pulling a little on it. Her moans increased.

"I'm close."

He let go of her breast and moved forward a bit more before increasing his speed.

"I'm close… Really close… I'm…"

She bit onto the blankets as her back arched. He groaned loudly as his thrusts slowed down. His arms squeezed tightly on her. He fell a little on her before getting off. He laid on his back next to her. His dick had became soft with the condom, full of cum, hung off his head.

Courtney rolled over and wrapped her leg around him, laying in his arms. "I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too," he kissed her on the lips.


	11. Chapter 10

Ray kissed sleeping Darren before leaving the apartment and locking it behind her. She walked down the two flights of stairs and out the front door. Ava, Shea, and Gabbie were waiting in Ava's car for her.

"Sorry. I was longer than I thought," she joined Shea in the back seat.

"It's okay. Welcome," Gabbie smiled back at her.

"Hello there my love," Shea said as he grabbed her hand.

Ray giggled as they took off. It took them only twenty minutes in the car to arrive at the shopping mall. They walked inside to the food court.

"I'm heading to the sports section for me swimwear," Ava said, "I like wearing something that's supporting and tighten around my skin." Gabbie blushed at the thought.

"I'm going to head towards the normal swimwear. I don't need anything expensive either," Ray said.

"Ya, with your breasts always growing, you'll probably need a new one next year," Shea said.

Ray blushed, "Shea!"

"Oh! But those fat bags off your chest is beautiful on you!"

"Ass," Ray started to walk away.

"No! Wait! I'm sorry!" Shea chased after her, "I'll buy you food to make up for it."

"You better."

"Your friends are funny," Ava said as she grabbed Gabbie's hand.

"You really think so?"

Ava nodded, "Ya I do."

Rayanne and Shea walked to the bikini area and started to look.

"Any particular style you're looking for?" Shea asked.

"Affordable, is that a style?"

"Well, I found a weird cow spotted one."

"Don't you dare!"

He put it back on the rack, "Duly noted."

They looked around for a while before trying on three different bikinis. While dressed in them, Ray took a picture of herself and sent them to Shea and Darren. Not finding any of them to her full liking, they continued their search. Ray's phone went off.

'HOLY SHIT YOU LOOK HOT IN THEM ALL!' DB

'You really think so?' RD

'Yes!' 'Have you picked one yet?' DB

'No. I'm going to keep looking.' RD

'Show me more if you find any.' DB

'Will do!' RD

Ava had already picked out a black with gray detailed sports bra and matching tight shorts. They were searching around for Gabbie's swimwear.

"How about something that's black," Ava said.

Gabbie giggled, "Black looks good on you, but not really on me."

"Black looks good on anyone Doll."

"Even so, I would prefer color."

"Alright." They kept looking through the swimsuits. "Are you sure you want a one piece?"

"I don't have anything to hold up the top of a bikini," she touched her chest, "And two pieces show off my tummy weirdly. I just feel comfortable in a full piece."

Ava smiled at her, "Alright, if that's what you want."

At the end of the shopping trip, Ava bought her stuff, Gabbie got a dark blue with light pink detailed one piece, and Rayanne got a black bikini with vibrant green, blue, orange, and pink details.

Ray walked through the doors to the apartment to see Darren sitting on the couch. "I'm home," she smiled, placing her shopping bag on the table and joining him.

They kissed intensely. "How was it?"

"Pretty fun. Shea bought me lunch."

"That's nice of him."

"Ya it was."

Darren stood up, "I'm going to run a quick errand."

"Oh, alright. You could have asked me to do it while I was out."

"No. It's fine." He walked towards the door, "I won't be long."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Be safe!"

He closed the door behind him.


End file.
